Perfect Idea
by Zak Saturday
Summary: This is an idea I have for a crossover Between "The Secret Saturdays" (Happens after the last episode of the series) and the "Jak and Daxter" series (After "The Lost Frontier"). Anyone interested, please say so in their review.


In their newly repaired home, Doc and Drew were conducting an experiment involving alternate dimensions (they were trying to send "Zak Monday's" body back to his homeworld since Argost destroyed the Smoke-Mirror), Zak was helping them (He may no longer be Kur but he is still technically Part Cryptid.) with their work. Meanwhile in Precursia, Jak, Daxter, Kiera, Ashelin, Torn, Sig, Seem, Onin, Pecker, Samos, Vin (now a living computer Program), and Rayn (who is actually trust-able. Which is saying a lot given... past deceptions) all end up concern with multiple appearances of Metal Head's appearing in the Haven City Outskirts, the Spargus Wastelands, The Icelands, and in the Outskirts of Kras City. The Group (in the reconstructed Palace) are going over the possibility of the Metal Heads having a new leader...

One day, Zak was tinkering with the machine he and his family was working on and actually opened a portal to another world. Believing it to be the Antimatter-World, he grabbed Monday's body (which was still in perfect condition even though it was never preserved) and walked through the portal just as his parents entered the room to see him go through with the portal beginning to seal up quickly. He ends up in one of the streets in Haven City, right in front of the Naughty Ottsel. A hand grabs his shoulder and he turns aroung in shock to find that:  
A: Doyle managed to slip through the portal before it collapsed.  
B: That they were marooned in Precursia.  
C: His and Doyle 's appearances have changed to fit the nature of this new world. (Their ears became pointed, but they didn't grow to the same length human ears usually are in this world.) (Their Clothes became different in this world. I'll PM a separate description of their clothing).

The two enter the Naughty Ottsel to find Jak and Kiera, evidently on their first actual date (Dax was there too). Anyway, the five go through introductions, stories, the histories of their two worlds. (Zak shows a great interest in Eco.) The are offered a place in a bedroom upstairs to crash for a while, until they find a way to return to their own world. (Daxter agreed... reluctantly; Doyle's hairstyle made him look like he could fit in with Razor and the rest of Mizo's old gang members.)

That night, Zak wandered into the Metal Head section of the city, just as curious about what is going on with those guys just like everyone else. I'll just say that he discovers (while fighting a group of Metal Heads) that, due to his Cryptid Physiology, he can absorb and channels Eco. (He ended up using Dark Eco powers to fight the Metal Heads (Imagine a Dark-Eco enhanced Zak, but without the mindlessness that Jak showed when he first became Dark Jak), and Green Eco powers to heal his injuties (He took QUITE a beating before the Dark Eco kicked in). (Something has to fill the empty fragment of Zak that used to be Kur Right?). Doyle, meanwhile, is somehow inspired by Kiera and Samos to become an Eco Sage, believing that the power of enough Eco Sages might be enough to recreate the portal and send him and Zak back home. This is confirmed when Zak returns to the apartment and explains what just happened to him. It also confirms that the Metal Heads MIGHT have found a new leader after all...

The Main Villains in this are:  
Argost - When he imploded from the energies of the two opposite versions of Kur, he was spirited away into a rift that brought him to the Icelands of Precursia. He has then traveled to an unknown island (that was once Misty Island) and has been somehow controlling the Metal heads ever since.

Maia - She has survived her "demise", and has been preserved in a large Dark Eco Crystal ever since. (Gol wasn't so lucky) Argost frees her and promises her revenge if she helps him first, explaining to her about Zak, and how being part Cryptid make the boy a threat.

Errol - Argost brought him back as well. Argost, thanks to the cyborg, now also has control over the KGB and help from the surviving Dark Makers (The Dark Precursors).

Leondias Van Rook - Argost also used a combined amount of Light and Dark Eco to bring the Bounty hunter back to Light. Van Rook now leads the Kras criminal underworld in Mizo's place. (He is currently in a crime war with the Kras City leader, Rayn).


End file.
